narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saiken
Species: Slugs For species, I put "Slugs" in plural for a reason. Slugs is a seperate article in the wiki, so I thought it made sense. Also, see Katsuyu's page as well.--NejiByakugan360 - Please respond on my Talk Page! 16:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) size how can we be sure it isn't giant sized, because kishimoto largens the size of the jinchūriki, also every one of the beasts seen in the anime or manga is very large, so why would he make some small? Vik0z0z (talk) 22:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Bubble Release Logo ??! I read that Utakata had the power to use Bubble-related techniques because of the Six-Tails. Will we make a logo with the kanji for bubble ? :Nope, it was said that Utakata can use bubble related techniques, it was never sad that it was a chakra nature, nor that it came from his tailed beast, not the same as Lava Release and Roshi. Omnibender - Talk - 16:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Kiri it's affilation?-- (talk) 20:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I think someone put a wrong information in it. Utakata's Master didn't tried to kill him. He just thought that he would but actually his master is just trying to seal the beast from Utakata. It is said in naruto shippuden episode 151 :There's no wrong info there. It doesn't only say that he tried to kill him it also says why --Cerez☺ (talk) 12:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) acid attack okay in chapter 567 the six tails released alot of acid/alkaline from it's mouth. now from it's appearence i'd say the acid thats released is a mist not a liquid/slime, what do you all say? (talk) 05:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, looking at this picture, it does look like it can use mist, though we don't know if it is corrosive yet as it looks like it isn't doing anything to the ground (though Kakashi did warn not to touch it). I will add it. Joshbl56 05:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it's suggestive of a gas, but I don't think it's definite. I can still look at it and see it as a liquid. Omnibender - Talk - 05:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Really? It seems like gas to me since the top left panel and the middle right panel look like he's blowing up dust/mist. Joshbl56 05:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Once it hits the ground, the dust could be actual dust from the ground. When it's spitting it out, I think that might actually be like a liquid foam, like some Water Release techniques have when they make waves. Omnibender - Talk - 05:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm, if it were foam then it would go with Utakata's bubbles but until shown more, I still like to think it's a type of mist. Thanks for the replying Omnibender :D Joshbl56 05:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) It's a tough one. In the link supplied by Joshbl, it looks like Kakashi is covering his mouth which would make one think it was a gas. Yet Kakashi also says "Absolutely don't touch it, Gai!". You can't exactly touch gas.. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking of the mist being like Boil Release in that it corrodes anything it touches, including skin. This would be especially bad for Gai since he uses Taijutsu. Joshbl56 05:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Though I do think it can be taken as a gas, which is why i prefer to just call it a substance, Kakashi did say (in the translation at least) to not touch it, as opposed to not getting caught in or inhaling it.--Cerez365™ 08:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::this is why I said it could be a corrosive mist instead of gas. You don't have to be inhaling mist for it to effect you. Joshbl56 09:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well I suppose we'll see what it is next week. Although I'm leaning towards a gaseous substance. Or we could ask Shounensuki to translate the sond fx, that helps sometimes.--Cerez365™ 09:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I asked and this is whut I got: I'd say it's safe to assume from the fx that it's a mist.--Cerez365™ 12:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Profile image Do we really need the whole scan including Utakata? i feel it would be a better picture if Utakata is cropped out, and we get Saiken by himself.--RexGodwin (talk) 07:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Soap Bubble We should add Saiken as an user of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. --Sharingan91 (talk) 14:37, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, let's use this thing properly. :The closest thing Saiken has used involving bubbles in the manga is this and it's Wisdom Wolf Decay. --JouXIII (talk) 18:17, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Bubbles are not spherical because they are deformed by the wind.--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:01, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I mean.. That's a big stretch, but I ain't gonna complain... :/ It'd be helpful if we had coloured manga pages to see whether their colours are the same (or similar at least), I'm sure Seele has some, we just need to ask him for them and hear what he says.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:38, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::What's color of the Saiken gas in chapter 567 in the color edition? --Sharingan91 (talk) 05:34, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::In regards to the digital manga, Saiken's contribution doesn't match its usage of gas, but its colour scheme does match water release. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:59, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::And an image of Soap Bubble full color? So we are in a situation as lava anime Mei?--Sharingan91 (talk) 06:06, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Soap Bubble --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:12, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I think we all agree that this is a water release jutsu. --Sharingan91 (talk) 06:21, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Soap bubbles don't get deformed a lot by the wind, especially not like that. What's more, soap bubbles have an even surface, the bubbles in Naruto's Rasenshuriken have no even surface. - Seelentau Talk 11:34, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Is this a correct translation? Because "Tailed Beast's Bubbles" strongly implies if not confirms Saiken's a user of Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:21, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure, when you take it out of context and ignore the "of feelings" that comes afterwards (which makes it a figure of speach) as well as ignore the fact that gas bubbles are a thing as well, as seen in the manga. - Seelentau Talk 11:08, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Captured by Hashirama? Where was it stated that Saiken was one of the beast captured by Hashirama? Jacce | Talk | 19:54, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :I think it was stated that Hashirama had "handed out all of the Tailed Beasts" for the balance of power, so it was assumed that he meant every tailed beast. It was very early in the series, it may even have been in the anime only, but I'm pretty sure it was established fairly early in the series that Hashirama captured all the tailed beasts single-handedly and handed them around to the villages for power balance. --''Saju '' 20:00, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, it was mentioned several times (firstly by Obito aka Madara, then in Hashi's flashback about the first 5 Kage Summit) that Hashi captured multiple Tailed Beasts and handed (or rather sold, thanks to Tobirama) them over to different hidden villages to create a "power balance" between them. Since Shukaku was mentioned to be the only beast that wasn't captured by him (because on the same summit First Kazekage said that his village already sealed it), all the other beasts get into the list of the Hashi-captured by default. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:03, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::He said "some" of the TBs. Not all. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:21, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's true, but since Shukaku is the only known exception, all the other beasts fall into this category by default, at least, until it's not revealed which of them were captured by Hashi and which weren't. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:23, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's not how it works, no. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:24, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::And how then? Of course, another way is to remove the info from the pages of all the Beasts until we get some clarification info, which most likely won't already happen, but I don't have anything against it as well. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:28, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Well, according to the fourth databook, it were indeed all tailed beasts aside of the One-Tails that were given away by Hashirama. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:33, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Which means that Hashirama captured them all, Hashirama is unlikely to distribute tailed beasts if he didn't capture them, wasn't it his Wood Release and that Hokage-Style Elder Technique that allowed him to quell the beasts in the first place? --''Saju '' 20:36, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::If that's really a databook info, I think there no reason to question it then. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:38, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Yup, an earlier databook stated that Hashirama gave away "some" of the TBs, but the fourth has a list of the villages and small information about their biju. I translated that here. Interestingly, it doesn't include the Seven-Tails. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:46, October 30, 2016 (UTC)